Cuando Harry murió
by Helena Dax
Summary: Draco siempre ha sido un hombre de planes y ambiciones. Y el día en que Harry muere a la venerable edad de ciento sesenta años no es una excepción. H/D SLASH


**NdA**:Este fic es un regalito de Navidad por adelantado para Sakura Saya. Ya sé que parece un poco tristón, pero es más divertido de lo que parece y creo que al final estarás sonriendo.

Al menos los Addams lo habrían encontrado muy romántico, jaja.

¡Besitos y feliz Navidad!

Los personajes de este fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, ruler of the Potterverse. ¿Dinero? No me hagáis reír.

**Cuando Harry murió...**

Después de pasar con Harry ciento veintidós años, todos con sus trescientos sesenta y cinco o sesenta y seis días amaneceres, Draco sólo necesitó unos segundos para darse cuenta de que Harry había dejado de respirar.

Draco emitió un pequeño suspiro.

-Oh, Harry… -Entonces cerró los ojos un momento y cuando volvió a abrirlos, acarició con una mano temblorosa su ya fría mejilla y sonrió un poco-. No sabes cuánto me alegro de que te hayas muerto tú primero.

Él tampoco estaba ya para muchos trotes, pero se levantó trabajosamente de la cama, cubrió la cara de Harry con la sábana y fue a buscar su batín. Entonces salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su estudio. Esa chimenea estaba conectada a la Red Flú y además, tenía que escribir un montón de cartas. Lo primero que hizo fue llamar a su nieto, el hijo de Scorpius, y contarle lo que había pasado. Orion Malfoy, su heredero, se mordió los labios y lo miró con una expresión que le recordaba muchísimo a Scorpius, quien había fallecido nueve años atrás de viruela de dragón.

-¿Estás dispuesto a seguir adelante con todo? –le preguntó, con voz que apenas dejaba traslucir toda su tensión.

-Tienes cien años, Orion.

Orion sabía que era inútil discutir con él –por algo era su nieto favorito-, así que asintió y se ofreció a ayudarle con todo lo que necesitara. Draco no rechazó su ayuda y le encargó una serie de asuntos. Después llamó por red Flú a Lily Potter. James también había muerto –a los ochenta años, peleando con unos magos tenebrosos- y Albus vivía en Rumania, así que ponerse en contacto con él era más complicado. Lily lo supo nada más mirarle a la cara y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Cómo?

-Mientras dormía, sin enterarse.

-Iremos para allá.

A Draco no le importaba la inevitable invasión de Weasleys que le esperaban. Después de más de cien años, había aprendido a soportarlos. Y las nuevas generaciones no estaban tan mal. Uno de sus tataranietos se había casado con una Weasley, si no recordaba mal. Lo malo de ser un hombre de edad avanzada con familia es que llegaba un momento en el que uno se descontaba y ya no sabía quién era quién. En cualquier caso, estaba seguro de que uno de sus tataranietos estaba casado con una pelirroja.

* * *

Draco pasó el resto del día encerrado en su despacho, aunque frecuentemente recibía visitas de alguien que había ido a darle el pésame. Él atendía a sus llorosos visitantes con impaciencia mal disimulada: entendía que lloraran –quería que lo hicieran, en realidad, sobre todo en el entierro-, pero realmente no tenía tiempo para andar consolando a la gente y era muy embarazoso que según que personas intentaran _abrazarle_.

Cuando cayó la noche, su actividad no disminuyó. Aunque le sabía mal dejar a Harry solo en Malfoy manor, usó la Aparición para ir al Valle de Godric, donde ya se había reunido una notable cantidad de gente. La mayoría eran fans buscando primeras filas, pero otros eran los responsables del entierro y esos estaban bajo el yugo directo de Draco, quien seguía dando órdenes como si hubiera nacido para ello (él creía que había nacido para ello, de todos modos). Poco a poco, todo fue empezando a tomar forma, y sólo cuando los primeros rayos del amanecer iluminaron aquel viejo cementerio, regresó a casa.

Albus ya había llegado allí con toda su familia y Draco lo saludó gravemente, agradeciendo que no se le echara a llorar encima como los otros. Después fue a darse una ducha y desayunó copiosamente para poder hacer frente al día que tenía por delante.

-Deberías descansar un poco, abuelo –le dijo una de sus nietas, la hermana pequeña de Orion.

-Ya descansaré después, no te preocupes –replicó, dándole una palmadita en la mano.

El entierro estaba programado para las cinco de la tarde. A Draco le parecía que el atardecer era la mejor hora. La luz era hermosa, pero melancólica, perfecta para la ceremonia, y después anochecería y los fuegos artificiales quedarían perfectos.

Las lechuzas seguían entrando y saliendo de la mansión y los elfos iban de un lado a otro cumpliendo sus órdenes y sirviendo a la inusual marea de visitantes. Alguien le dijo que ya había tal concentración de gente en el Valle de Godric que parecía una final del Mundial.

-Abuelo –dijo Orion, acercándose a él-, es la señora Weasley.

Draco miró a Hermione Granger –su cabeza se había negado siempre a pensar en ella como una Weasley- del brazo de su nieto. Ron Weasley había muerto cuatro años atrás. Draco aún no le perdonaba a la comadreja que hubiera hecho sufrir a su Harry de esa manera y además pensaba que su entierro no habría podido ser más vulgar, sin una pizca de originalidad ni clase. Multitudinario, sí, pero poco más. Granger no había vuelto a ser la misma desde entonces. Era una lástima, porque podría haber sido muy útil con todo aquel asunto.

-¿Cómo estás, Draco?

-He estado mejor.

Ella se inclinó conspirativamente hacia él.

-Harry no puede morir. Por las Reliquias, ya sabes…

-Claro, Granger –dijo Draco, siguiéndole la corriente-. Vamos a hacer como que lo enterramos sólo para disimular.

Granger sonrió, complacida.

-Bien… Bien…

Draco miró a Orion inquisitivamente, preguntándose qué Weasley idiota habría molestado sin necesidad a aquella pobre mujer, pero luego comprendió que debían de haber sido Albus o Lily.

Pansy también había ido a verle, aunque Draco casi habría preferido ahorrarse la experiencia. La apreciaba, y al menos no estaba senil como Granger, pero se había hecho tantos hechizos de juventud en la cara que ahora daba un poco de miedo mirarla. Pero era la única amiga que le quedaba viva: Greg había muerto a los noventa y seis años al asfixiarse con un trozo de comida, Blaise había sido asesinado por un marido cornudo, Theo había muerto un año antes de un ataque al corazón y Daphne, envenenada accidentalmente con una de sus propias pociones. (El entierro de Blaise había sido muy emocionante, pero los otros le habían decepcionado bastante). Draco la recibió cordialmente aunque Merlín sabía que cada vez que Pansy hablaba, él temía que su piel, tan tensa que parecía imposible, se rajara por algún lado.

-Tiene que ser terrible, Draco, terrible.

-Sí, aún podríamos haber disfrutado de algunos años más.

Ella frunció el ceño –o lo habría hecho, si su piel tuviera alguna flexibilidad-.

-No pareces muy afectado.

Él alzó una ceja –porque él sí tenía movilidad en la cara, no como otras-.

-Los Malfoy no somos plañideras, Pansy.

Draco la dejó para que curioseara a su gusto y siguió con sus cosas. La hora del entierro se acercó poco a poco mientras él seguía ultimando los detalles. Y por fin Orion fue a buscarlo y se fue con los demás al cementerio del Valle de Godric.

* * *

Todos decían que era el funeral más hermoso y emotivo que habían visto nunca. Hubo media docena de discursos de importantes personalidad de la comunidad mágica mundial, todos alabando las cosas que Harry había hecho a lo largo de su vida. Hubo flores, delegaciones de docenas de criaturas mágicas presentando sus respetos, centauros con flechas y un fénix cantando la más bella canción del mundo. La gente se deshacía en lágrimas, aplaudía, algunos hasta se desmayaban de la emoción. Y Draco lo observaba todo con ojos de general al mando, atento a cualquier mínimo error que necesitara de su varita, su dinero o su ingenio. Era prácticamente el único que no estaba invadido por las emociones que estaba provocando aquel entierro. Él no necesitaba despedirse de Harry.

Y aun así, cuando depositaron el ataúd en su tumba, cerca de la de sus padres, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta, ni que su mente le recordara todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos, sus primeros años de enemistad, los de la indiferencia, los de la curiosidad cuando Albus había ido a Slytherin y él y Scorpius no habían tenido otra idea más que hacerse amigos, y cómo esa curiosidad se había ido convirtiendo en algo completamente distinto y loco que los había conducido a dos tormentosos divorcios y ciento veintidós años de inesperada, gloriosa felicidad.

Y no es que no hubieran peleado –con alguien tan irritante y terco como Harry, era imposible no pelearse-, pero Draco sabía perfectamente que al final la cuenta era positiva, maravillosamente positiva.

El entierro terminó en una apoteosis de fuegos artificiales que hicieron temblar la tierra como si fuera el fin del mundo. Draco podía ver perfectamente en las caras de todo el mundo que se sentían destrozados, pero a la vez también consolados, como si todos hubieran quedado convencidos de que ahora Harry estaba velando por todos ellos desde el Más Allá. Aun así, había alguien con quien tenía que hablar antes de quedar satisfecho del todo.

Draco buscó a Luna Lovegood entre el gentío. Tenía narices que, de todos los conocidos de Harry, ella fuera ahora el testigo más fiable. Pero Lavender estaba sorda perdida, Longbottom no veía tres un burro, Ginny Weasley apenas le hablaba, de Pansy no podía fiarse y Dean Thomas estaba mucho más senil aún que Granger.

-Lovegood…

Ella se giró hacia él, con sus ojos azules y saltones destacando más que nunca gracias a unas gafas que habrían sido la envidia de Sybill Trealawney (un entierro ridículo, por cierto, con unas flores espantosas).

-Malfoy, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, no te preocupes. Tengo que preguntarte una cosa muy importante.

-Dime.

-Tú estuviste en el entierro de Dumbledore, ¿verdad?

-Sí. ¿Tú no?

Draco arqueó las cejas.

-No, Lovegood, yo había huido con los mortífagos.

-Ah, sí… Hace tanto tiempo de eso…-Se echó a reír-. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando me secuestrasteis?

Draco suspiró, paciente.

-Sí, vamos, no me lo he pasado mejor nunca. Escucha… di la verdad, ¿qué entierro te ha parecido mejor, el de Dumbledore o el de Harry? Sé sincera.

Luna lo consideró unos segundos.

-El de Dumbledore fue muy emotivo, pero esto… No sé, creo que ha sido la ceremonia más hermosa que he visto en mi vida. Tenía la sensación de que podía sentir a Harry aquí, con nosotros. Nadie que haya estado aquí hoy podrá olvidarlo jamás.

Draco sonrió de oreja a oreja, triunfal.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ha sido… perfecto. Estoy segura de que a Harry le habría encantado.

Si Draco no se puso a dar saltitos de alegría fue, primero, porque era indigno de un Malfoy y segundo, porque lo último que necesitaba era dislocarse la cadera. Pero estaba exultante. ¡Lo había conseguido! ¡Mejor que el de Dumbledore y todo! Harry se merecía un entierro mucho mejor que el de aquel viejo hipócrita y manipulador, se merecía ser recordado con más amor, más respeto, más reverencia. Harry debía tener los mejores funerales de la historia de la Humanidad. Sólo por eso, la agonía de haber pasado un día sin él valía la pena.

-Bien… Bien, muchas gracias, Lovegood.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos y meneó la cabeza con una sonrisa triste.

-Nunca me llamaste Scamander… -Entonces se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Adiós, Draco. Dale recuerdos de mi parte.

Draco comprendió que Luna lo sabía, como siempre había sabido las cosas.

-Lo haré. Cuídate.

* * *

Draco regresó a Malfoy manor solo. Su nieta había dicho algo de acompañarlo, de quedarse con él esa noche, pero Orion había intervenido y se la había quitado de encima. Buen chico, Orion. Él y su familia se mudarían allí cuando él muriera. Le habría gustado que sus nietos se criaran con él, pero Scorpius y su mujer habían preferido comprarse una mansión muggle para poder tener televisor y ordenadores. Todos los magos estaban ahora tan enganchados a los ordenadores que el Caldero Chorreante se había convertido en un cybercafé y conseguir aparatos de esos que pudieran funcionar rodeados de magia era una prioridad nacional.

El mundo cambiaba, a menudo más rápido de lo que uno podía asimilar.

Draco se metió en su cuarto, tarareando una canción, y se dio una nueva ducha. Después se puso un albornoz y se fue a su vestidor. Había comprado aquella túnica casi veinte años atrás y a Harry siempre le había parecido gracioso que la tuviera sin estrenar. Pero aquella túnica había tenido siempre un único propósito, un solo día destinado. Draco se la puso, disfrutando de su tacto y su caída y se observó en el espejo. Llevaba el pelo muy corto, ya completamente blanco, y tenía la impresión de que en algún momento su nariz se había adueñado sin contemplaciones de su cara. Pero la túnica le daba un aire regio y sereno, así que podía estar satisfecho.

Entonces Draco sacó un sobre lacrado y un vial de poción del cajón de la mesita que había junto a la cama. El sobre lo dejó sobre la mesita. El vial se lo bebió y después lo dejó también, vacío, junto al sobre que contenía instrucciones para su entierro junto a Harry. Después se tumbó cuidadosamente sobre la cama, teniendo mucho cuidado para no arrugar su túnica, y cruzó las manos sobre su estómago. Los párpados empezaron a cerrársele unos segundos después y un sopor frío, pero extrañamente agradable empezó a recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Idiota… Idiota, idiota, idiota, idiota….

Draco abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo Harry se abalanzaba sobre él y le abrazaba con una fuerza que no había tenido desde hacía lo menos cincuenta años.

-¿De verdad creías que te iba a dejar solo? –rió. Y después se separó de él y observó sus ojos verdes y su rostro de treintañero, y si no hubiera muerto ya, habría vuelto a morir sólo de volver a verlo tan hermoso, tan joven-. Qué guapo estás…

-Tú también –dijo Harry, sonriente.

Draco se miró las manos, que ya no estaban salpicadas de manchas y comprendió que él también debía de haber rejuvenecido, pero no le dio demasiada importancia: era mucho más vital abrazar a Harry de nuevo y besarlo como si no dispusiera ya de toda la eternidad para hacerlo.

-No vuelvas a dejarme.

-Jamás –respondió Harry-. Nunca… Pero no tendrías que haberlo hecho, Draco. Aún podrías haber vivido unos años más.

-¿Sin ti? Eso no es vida.

Harry se lo quedó mirando con una media sonrisa y le acarició la mejilla.

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

-Vamos –dijo, dándole la mano, cálida y fuerte-. Te están esperando. Y quiero que conozcas a mis padres.

Sólo entonces Draco se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban en su dormitorio, sino en medio de un hermoso prado, al aire libre. Y a unos metros de distancia aguardaban sus padres, Scorpius, Greg, Theo, Daphne, Ron, James, Snape, los padres de Harry… Todos sonreían, su madre le tendía los brazos.

-¡Eh, papá! –le llamó Scorpius.

Draco corrió hacia ellos con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, seguido de Harry.

Juntos, para siempre.

**Fin**


End file.
